


Office Romance

by chinae



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinae/pseuds/chinae
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Office Romance by Erika

Office Romance.  
Author: Erika  
Email:   
Pairing: Skinner/Doggett  
Fandom: X-files  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately CC owns them.  
Notes: Takes place after the episode, 'Three Words.'  
Beta reader: Pollyanna and Sylvie.  
Website:  
http://www.geocities.com/carlajanep/Erika/EEpart00.html  
http://www.egroups.com/group/EvilChild

* * *

It was just like Mulder, Skinner thought in disgust as he got up from the chair and stood in front of the window. He marvelled at his agent's ability to antagonize those around him. Less than forty-eight hours since Mulder's return from the dead and his agent had already successfully angered Kersh, insulted Doggett, and jeopardized all of Skinner's work in keeping the X-Files open.

Skinner wondered whether the time spent searching for his wayward agent could have been put to better use.

The one good thing to have come out of the investigation into Mulder's disappearance was Kersh assigning Agent Doggett to the X-Files.

Skinner folded his arms in front of him.

Agent Doggett, now there was a mystery. Doggett certainly wasn't someone he had expected to head the X-Files, let alone champion it. No, it was definitely unexpected. When he had first heard Kersh had assigned someone to find Mulder he'd assumed they'd get a paper pusher, someone interested in furthering their career and burying the truth. Instead they had gotten John, a man who earned both Scully's respect and her trust. In the field Doggett had also proven himself to be a good man, a moral man who put duty above personal gain.

During these last couple of months searching for Mulder, Doggett had put his career on the line. Time and time again going up against Kersh and standing by Scully. He had done a commendable job and instead of thanking him, Mulder, upon meeting John, had punched the agent in the jaw, acting like a spoilt child who wanted his favourite toy back. The toy being the X-Files.

That wasn't what concerned him at the moment. Right now he had more important matters that demanded his attention, like how to fight his growing attraction for Doggett. This was the second time he had been attracted to a subordinate. The first was when a young Alex Krycek had sat across from him. Even the smoke coming from the cigarette smoking man had done little to deter him from wanting Krycek, but an opportunity never arose to meet privately with the young agent. Back then Mulder had been too possessive, dragging his young partner everywhere, infatuated with the hero-worshipping Krycek fed him on a daily basis.

Sometimes Skinner wondered if Mulder's hatred for Krycek was a result of being betrayed by a lover, not a co-worker.

He shook his head, not believing he was comparing his feelings for Doggett to the fatal attraction that existed between Mulder and Krycek. Skinner looked down at his watch. He had called Doggett up over an hour ago.

Just this afternoon, Doggett had stalked out of the office, angry that Skinner hadn't defended him from Mulder's accusations, but had instead reprimanded him, doubting his commitment to the X-Files. By the time Doggett had slammed the door behind him, Skinner had regretted his words but it had been too late.

He sighed deeply. It truly was incredible. One only had to be in Mulder's presence for five minutes to inherit his paranoid tendencies.

Damn. Where was Doggett?

Skinner looked down at his desk. With Mulder back, things would get more complicated. After all, his agent had a habit of making a mountain out of a molehill and seeing alien conspiracies everywhere.

If that was the case, whatever progress Walter was making in deciphering Doggett's feelings toward him, whether an attraction did indeed exist between them, would be lost if Mulder continued to back Doggett into a corner.

Whatever was going on between them had to be resolved. Today, if possible. He had to find out if his feelings were returned.

Upon hearing a knock at the door Skinner stopped himself in time from barking an order. He took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. Yes, it was time to have his questions answered.

"Come in," Skinner told Doggett as he opened the door catching his agent about to knock again.

Entering the office, Agent Doggett asked, "You sent for me, sir?"

Skinner looked at him, his gaze travelling up and down Doggett's body until finally they stared deep into startled blue eyes. Holding the gaze, he took off his tie, letting it fall to the floor. As he unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, the agent stepped back.

"Sir?" Confusion marked Doggett's voice.

Before the agent could say anything else, Skinner reached over pressing his lips against the other man, forcing him to yield as his hand settled just above the agent's groin.

"Skinner," Doggett moaned.

Skinner's other hand travelled down Doggett's back, holding on to the agent as he pushed him backward, until Doggett's backside hit the table.

The A.D. released Doggett's kiss-swollen lips. He looked into confused, lust-filled eyes. Skinner smiled briefly as his hands cupped John's face. He kissed him one more time before he lifted John up onto the table pushing aside papers, pens, name plate that fell to the floor unnoticed.

Doggett, sitting on the edge of the table, reached for him. His hands grabbed onto the front of Skinner's shirt. The kiss between them deepened and Doggett moaned, arching slightly.

Quickly, Skinner made Doggett stand, allowing him to lean on the desk. He undressed them both, marvelling at the smoothness of the body next to him. He bent down. A warm tongue came out to smooth the dark ring of skin surrounding the nipple. Doggett whimpered, head thrown back. One hand reached for Skinner, bringing the other man toward him, lips meeting urgently; the other hand grabbed onto the table, holding on for support. They both started rubbing their bodies against each other, gasping at the friction caused as their groins met.

"John," Skinner moaned loudly. He broke off the kiss and gently pushed Doggett back on the table.

Slightly bemused blue eyes stared up at him.

Skinner placed a kiss just below Doggett's navel, his tongue licking the area around the stomach, travelling down the sensitive skin, his warm breath tickling the smooth, fine hair. Finally, Walter took the leaking shaft into his mouth, greedily sucking it.

Doggett groaned aloud, his hands reaching out, holding onto the sides of the desk, his nipples hardening, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. He lifted his hips off the table, whimpering in protest when Skinner withdrew.

Skinner opened one of the desk drawers and took out a tube of Vaseline.

He then knelt on the floor, spreading John's legs slighly apart and hooking them over his shoulders, and with his tongue started to stroke the tender opening.

Gasping aloud, Doggett's hands reached for Skinner but the A.D. soon got up from the floor, placing his fingers along the crease now slick with saliva. With one hand he massaged the area gently, with the other he stroked and tugged Doggett's shaft.

John's fingers clenched around Skinner's strong arms as the A.D. pressed his Vaseline-coated cockhead against his lover's opening.

Bending down to kiss Doggett on the lips, Skinner rocked his hips, penetrating the body beneath him.

Feeling the muscle contracting around his cock pushed Skinner over the edge. He gasped John's name as he thrust into the welcoming heat until he collapsed on top of his agent, spent.

A musky aroma permeated the room. Withdrawing from Doggett, Skinner grabbed his discarded undershirt off the floor and used it to clean them both. By now, John had slid off the table and was quickly getting dressed. His body was still flushed from their love making.

Skinner couldn't help but reach out for him one more time, but John stepped aside. Confused blue eyes glared at him.

He was about to say something when they heard Mulder's voice just outside the door.

"Sir?" John's voice was filled with concern.

Skinner shook his head. "Stay. I'll deal with Mulder." Skinner quickly got dressed, taking out a clean shirt from one of the desk drawers.

He hit the comm., informing Kimberly that he would be seeing Mulder downstairs. "John," Skinner turned to the flustered agent, "catch."

Doggett stared at the set of keys he had caught.

"They are the keys to my condo. When I get there, I expect you to be naked on my bed, ready for me." John opened his mouth as if to protest. "Did I ask any questions?" John shook his head. "Didn't think so." Skinner walked up to him, his finger tracing John's lips. "I want this around me, almost as much as I want to be in you."

"Walter," John whimpered at the promise he saw in Skinner's eyes.

"By tonight, I will have licked every opening in your body, kissed every square inch of your skin, possessed you completely, making you forget everything, anyone who has ever touched you, for you are mine now, John. Always."

  
Archived: September 29, 2001 


End file.
